


Happy Harley-days

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Alex gives John something special for the holidays.





	Happy Harley-days

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 1: Ursula asked for a happy ever after Christmas story. I hope this qualifies.
> 
> Notes 2: Jump the Shark was nothing but a bad dream, "... an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato."
> 
> Notes 3: *Title shamelessly stolen from the sign on Eastside Harley Davidson in Bellevue, WA.
> 
> Notes 4: In this universe, Alex has two arms.
> 
> Notes 5: This is unbetaed, so if you find any mistakes that I've missed, let me know and I'll fix 'em.

**Title:** Happy Harley-days  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Doggett/Krycek  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** m/m; a few cuss words, and some Christmas sappiness  
**Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 12/26/03  
**Bookcover:**<https://www.squidge.org/~mrs_fish/xfiles/bookcovers/harley-days.jpg>  
**Summary:** Alex gives John something special for the holidays. 

**Disclaimer:** The X-Files, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter and others. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes. 

* * *

**Falls Church, Virginia**  
**December 23rd**  
**6:23 p.m.**

Home at last. 

It seems strange to say that. I haven't had a real home in... I can't remember how long. But this place has felt like home from the first moment I stepped inside. I think that's due more to John than anything else. He's trusted and believed in me ever since I came back into his life. And trust is something that John just doesn't give easily. 

_"Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend. I want to guard your dreams and visions. Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims and strap your hands across my engines."_

Springsteen... figures. I can't remember when he wasn't one of John's favorites. For the longest time I couldn't listen to a Springsteen song... too many memories. Like this one. Born to Run evokes images of me clutching John on his Harley cruising through the Adirondack Mountains; or me bent over said Harley while John pounded into my ass hard and fast. Springsteen and Harleys just go together -- at least to me. 

And that's the reason I'm home a bit late tonight. I told John I had some business to take care of. I'm sure he assumed it was alien business, but actually it was a conspiracy of a different kind -- one which involved The Lone Gunmen. 

**Lone Gunmen Headquarters**  
**Takoma Park, Maryland**  
**December 18th**  
**12:17 p.m.**

I knock hard on the door and make sure my face is visible to the surveillance camera. Otherwise I might be out here all day. Luckily for the Gunmen, the door is opened fairly quickly. 

"Alex, dude, c'mon in. It's freezing out here." 

"Thanks, Langly. Merry Christmas." I toss him a small package wrapped in brightly colored paper, complete with big red bow. His face lights up like a little kid. 

"Oh, man, you didn't have to get me anything." He's quiet for a moment, just staring at the gift in his hands. Then he looks up -- a shit eating grin on his face -- and the next thing I know he's wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. "Thanks, Alex. Merry Christmas to you, too. The guys are upstairs having lunch." 

We break apart and I follow Langly upstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, Frohike and Byers are there, but not Jimmy. I pull up a chair and hang my coat over the back of it before sitting down. Byers and Frohike acknowledge me with a nod of their heads. 

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, guys, but I need your assistance in a covert mission." 

That gets everyone's attention. 

"You need us to hack into something?" Frohike asks expectantly. 

"Well... it's not exactly that type of mission. I actually need you guys to hide something for me here in the warehouse. It's the only place I know of that's big enough." 

"Oh... just what are we hiding, Krycek?" Now Frohike is suspicious. 

I laugh. I can't help it. These guys have done some seriously dangerous things in their time, yet they're concerned I might ask them to store something hazardous. 

"Don't worry, Frohike, it's nothing dangerous. I just need a place to hide one of John's Christmas presents for a couple days." 

"Christmas present? Does this look like a U Store It to you?" 

Frohike's rant is cut off by another knock on the door. 

"That must be the delivery men." I head downstairs with the three Gunmen closely behind me. 

* * *

Frohike lets out a long whistle after John's gift is revealed. "She's a real beauty, Alex. Where'd you find her?" 

"I've had her in storage. Which is why I decided to bring her here. I thought maybe you could look her over and make sure she was running okay." Frohike is a genius when it comes to engines. 

"Mmmm... I think I could manage that." Frohike's dying to get his hands on John's gift. He just doesn't want to appear **too** anxious. 

"It'll mean a lot to me, Frohike. And I'll compensate you for your time, of course." I grab my wallet and pull out a couple of hundreds. "In case you need any tools or oil or something to fix her up." 

"Yea, sure thing, Alex. She'll be purring by the time I'm through with her." 

I clap Frohike on the back. "I know she's in good hands." 

* * *

Langly pulls me aside once we get back upstairs. 

"Okay, what's the story with the bike?" 

"Story? What makes you think there's a story behind it?" 

"C'mon, dude. Dogbert doesn't seem like the biker type to me -- big ass pick up truck type, for sure, but a Harley? So there must be some story behind this one, especially if you've had it in storage all this time." 

I let out a long sigh. Of all the Gunmen, Langly's the one I feel closest to, and the one I most consider a friend. 

"It was John's bike... when we were partners in New York. That's the bike I learned how to ride on. And... well, it has a lot of memories to go along with it." 

"How'd you end up with it?" 

"After I was reassigned by the Consortium, John slowly got rid of everything that reminded him of me, including the bike. I bought it anonymously and have had it ever since. I figured now would be a good time to return it to him." 

Langly shakes his head and chuckles, then puts his arm over my shoulder. "You're a hopeless romantic, man. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." 

We're both laughing as I make my way to the front door. Frohike assures me the bike will be ready in time for Christmas, so I head out to finish some last minute shopping. 

* * *

**Falls Church, Virginia**  
**December 23rd**  
**6:57 p.m.**

John turns the music down, then settles on the sofa, wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. "You okay?" 

"Never better," I sigh into his chest. 

"Good; dinner'll be ready in about half an hour. Anythin special you wanna do?" 

"What I want will take longer than a half hour, so I'm content to stay right where I am until then." 

John laughs and squeezes me tighter. "Whatever you say, Alex." 

I smile, snuggle closer to John and close my eyes. They don't stay that way long though. I'm not really tired, just... content. And I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. 

The twinkling lights of the tree catch my eye, then my attention is drawn to the gifts piled around the base. It looks like there are a few new ones there. John must have put them there while I was out. 

And speaking of trees, John told me he hadn't had one up since Luke was killed. But he wanted us to have one for our first Christmas. 

Us... I like the sound of that. You see, I loved John **before** the Consortium made my life a living hell. The only reason we joined forces was to find Mulder. And somewhere along the way we fell in love all over again. If I believed in fate, I'd say we were meant to be together. But for now I'll settle for any time we have. 

"This is nice, isn't it?" 

I nod and mumble "Uh huh." 

"Tree turned out nice, too." 

"Considering we had to drive into the middle to nowhere to find it, then chop it down, and **then** haul it back to the truck. I'm surprised it survived." 

"Oh, Alex.... Quit bitchin. You enjoyed yourself out there. Admit it." 

I don't answer right away. But I do finally admit he's right; I **did** enjoy playing lumberjack with John, even if I did freeze my ass off doing it. But then again, John warmed it up quite nicely after we got the tree up. 

* * *

Dinner's eaten, the dishes are washed and put away, so John and I snuggle together on the sofa to watch a movie -- _It's a Wonderful Life_. I know I've seen it before -- but it's been years and years -- and I've obviously forgotten a lot of it because I'm crying at the end. John doesn't say anything, just hands me a couple tissues. When I look up at him... his eyes are a bit glassy too. 

John gets up, turns off the TV and VCR, unplugs the tree, then reaches out his hand to me. He pulls me into his arms and proceeds to kiss me until I'm breathless and aroused. 

"I love you, Alex." 

"Love you, too, JD. Now let's go to bed." 

* * *

I take John's hand and lead the way upstairs. It takes longer than usual because I stop after every few steps, push John against the wall and kiss him. When we do finally make it to the top, John practically throws me on the bed and covers me with his body. 

He isn't exactly delicate in removing our clothes -- not that I mind. But once we're naked, John **does** take his time with me, nipping, kissing and licking every bit of skin on my body. He lingers over all my erogenous zones just long enough to push my arousal up another notch, but not enough to bring me off. But since John's the only lover I've ever had who's even taken the time to discover them, I can't get too upset with him. 

I finally can't take any more of John's teasing and yell, "Will you just fuck me already?" 

John immediately stops what he's doing and I feel his body tense. He crawls over me, switches on the bedside lamp, then takes my face in his hands. 

"Alex, I will **never** just fuck you in our bed. Fuckin and makin love are miles apart in my book. When we're together like this, we're makin love, got it?" 

I nod in understanding. John doesn't bother turning the light off, just dives back in for a few more minutes of teasing. I'm more than ready when he finally grabs the lube and stretches me. And despite the time it took to get to this point, once we're both lubed, John buries himself balls deep in my ass in one smooth move. 

"Oh, God, John...." 

John pumps in and out of me a few times while he strokes my cock and I'm gone. John's orgasm isn't far behind mine. When we're both calmed down, John pulls out and lowers my legs, then dumps the condom and heads for the bathroom. He cleans up there then comes back with a washcloth and wipes me off. After everything is stowed, John turns off the light and crawls back into bed. 

I wrap myself around John and lay my head on his shoulder. "Goodnight, John. Love you." 

"Love you, too, Alex. Goodnight." 

* * *

**Falls Church, Virginia**  
**December 25th**  
**1:17 a.m.**

We spend Christmas Eve just lazing around the house, watching movies or listening to music, and yes, that includes Springsteen. Dinner is at Misha's. Monica is there, of course. They've fallen hard for each other, and I won't be surprised if Misha asks Monica to marry him for Christmas. John is thrilled for them both. I wasn't sure how he'd react to their relationship at first, since he and Monica are very close. But I was pleased when he told me he was happy for them and even started encouraging their relationship. 

After dinner the four of us open gifts, then head for church. Neither John nor I are particularly religious, but when he didn't object to Misha's suggestion, I just went along. I wasn't sure how he'd react to an Eastern Orthodox service -- especially in a church named St. Gregory the Great Antiochian Orthodox Church -- but luckily it was in English, and the music and choir were beautiful. I caught John wiping his eyes a couple times, but when he smiled at me I knew everything was okay. 

* * *

We just pulled into the driveway, and John's waiting for the garage door to open so we can go inside. He starts to pull in, then taps the breaks. 

"What the.... Alex?" 

"Just pull the truck in, John. Then you can take a closer look." 

John does as I ask, then switches off the engine and gets out of the truck. I don't say anything, just hang back a bit and watch his reaction to his present. 

He walks around the bike, kneels down, then runs his hand over the seat and saddlebag. He hasn't said anything yet and I'm starting to get a bit worried that I made a mistake. But when he stands up and turns around.... Damn! I didn't want to upset him. 

"Alex...." 

That's all he says. Then I'm wrapped in John's arms and held tightly while he sobs into my neck. 

"John, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll get rid of it after the holidays, I swear." 

Now **that** gets a reaction. 

John pulls away and gives me **the stare**. "You do and I'll kick you ass, Alex Krycek. I don't know how you found my old bike, but you couldn't have chosen anything that meant more to me if you'd tried. It's perfect. Thank you." 

I'm pulled back into John's arms and he kisses me until I nearly pass out from lack of oxygen. When I can think clearly, he grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. 

* * *

John puts coffee on and we dig into our presents. Well, it **is** Christmas. 

My gifts to John were pretty much centered around the bike: boots, helmet, gloves and leather chaps. Well maybe those were for me, too. He's thrilled with all of them and kisses me every time he opens another gift. He even wheeled the Harley into the living room and set it in front of the tree. 

John's gifts are practical: a couple warm sweaters, some new jeans, leather gloves, and an absolutely gorgeous leather jacket. 

"Yours was gettin a bit worn," he says when I look at him questioningly. 

And he's right, of course. I've had that jacket for a long time, and there **are** a lot of miles on it. 

I get up and try the jacket on. It fits perfectly, and is the softest leather I've ever felt. I make John put his on, too, then we spend a few minutes posing for each other. We're laughing so hard when we're finished that we just fall into each other's arms. Of course this leads to some serious kissing once we've calmed down. 

"Thank you, Alex. I can't remember the last Christmas I've enjoyed so much." 

"Me too, John. I love you." 

"I love you, too, Alex. More than anythin. And I... well..." John grabs another package from behind the tree and hands it to me, then goes into the kitchen. 

I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Does he want me to open it or wait for him to come back? I decide on the former, and rip the paper off. There's a plain brown envelope inside filled with legal documents: A Power of Attorney, the lease to the house with my name added, an amended copy of John's will naming me as his beneficiary... Oh, God! I clutch the documents to my chest and sink to the floor, fighting back tears. 

John sits down next to me and draws me into his arms. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to a proposal, so I figured this'd work just as well to show you how much you mean to me. You're stuck with me this time, Alex. I'm not about to lose you again." 

"Oh, John..." I pull away from him and hold up the papers. "You didn't have to do this, dammit. I know how you feel. I've always known." 

John nods. "Alex, we both know that anythin can happen in my line of work. This way if anything **does** happen to me, you won't be kept out of any important decisions." 

"Don't..." I press my fingers against John's lips to keep him from saying any more. "Let's not worry ourselves over things that might happen. We've always just taken life one day at a time. I don't see any reason to change that, do you?" 

"Nope; no reason at all." Then I'm thoroughly kissed yet another time. I could really get used to this. 

* * *

As I lay here in the darkness listening to John's breathing, I think back over the events of the past few days. Christmas and holidays never meant much to me after the last of my family was killed. It wasn't until I met John that I really started to feel alive again. That is, until the Consortium came between us. But now... now I happier than I've ever been and it's all because of the man lying next to me. 

I don't know what the future holds for this planet, but whatever it is, I can face it as long as John is beside me. 

The end. 


End file.
